Sticker Star: Legend of The Royal Stickers
by ThatGuy58
Summary: (Soon to be Expanded) The Sticker Fest was supposed to be a magical time, but when Bowser breaks the Sticker Comet, things go wrong...


**Hello everyone! This is Bomber/ThatGuy98 here to bring you a brand new fanfic-*Shot***

**Okay, not quite.**

**This is a teaser, a morsel of things to come if you will. Because I still have two stories plus a oneshot compilation I should be working on.**

**Granted, you can argue that the idea isn't original. The idea of doing a Sticker Star adaptation isn't original, the idea of doing a Paper Mario crossover fic isn't original ( The Paper Mario X series by Childatheartforever), even the idea of doing a Paper Mario Sticker Star crossover adaption isn't original (Paper Mario: Taped On by Gamedude64 ) So why am I doing this? Well, I just like the game. Everyone on Gamefaqs hates it, Lots of people on Youtube hate it, even Chuggaconroy hates it. So on the off chance that the authoress of the Paper Mario x series skips it, I wouldn't blame her. Plus I wanted to put my own spin on this game, and its simplicity and short length (Two of my favorite parody/adaption criteria!) I can take some liberties and see what will happen.**

**If either of the authors want me to take the story down, I will do so.**

**Lastly, I have nothing against Mario, but for the sake of story I'm using two OCs. Think of it as the two of them playing through Sticker Star, or a VGcats situation or something else if it really bothers you.**

**This was originally ****meant**** to be a straight adaption and it was neither of the two authors who convinced me to go across the megacrossover border (Not that it's apparent at the moment). It was a certain crossover picture on deviantART (Of course) that made me decide to add the crossover elements. I won't spoil much but (hopefully) it'll be interesting.**

**So, eventually, if I do return to this, you readers will have something to look forward to.**

**It should also work as a prologue (but will probably still get deleted for technically being a preview so enjoy while you can.)**

* * *

Sticker Star: The legend of the Royal Stickers

_*Cough* *cough* *choke*_

_Ahem, today I shall tell you of a special story._

_It is the story of the Sticker Star._

_The Sticker Star is a distant far away star, home to many types of stickesr._

_There were stickers for everything; stickers for eating, stickers for bathing, and especially stickers for wishing _

_Every year, the Sticker Comet, a creation of the Sticker Star made up of six Royal Stickers beings, falls from the sky _

_and enters a local town named Decalburg._

_They say that if you wish upon the Royal Stickers inside the Sticker Comet, your wish will come true!_

_The citizens celebrate this, appropriately titled "Sticker Fest" in celebration of the Sticker Comet._

_This was going on, uninterrupted for a many years_

_One day, however, It was announced that Princess Peach Toadstool_

_Would be hosting the next Sticker Fest _

_And there was much rejoicing._

_Unfortunately, where Peach goes, _

_A certain suitor is sure to follow…_

**The Night of the Sticker Fest: 7:35 pm**

Princess Peach waved towards the cheering masses as she stepped toward the podium. She was a natural; wave, smile, wave again, maybe throw in a kiss for good measure, gesture. The reason for the gesture was because she was in front of the pedestal on which the Sticker Comet… floated. Silently raging about this spout of redundancy and waste of capital, she decided to wave again. Afterwards, Peach walked to the podium so she can start the annual, recite-the-national-anthem-then-party-all-night speech when suddenly the lights went out. All the Toads naturally panicked and allowed the Koopas to enter the audience.

"Cool!' exclaimed a felt hated human boy exclaimed next to his friend. "They must really plan these shows in advance!" He then turned to one of the Koopas now clapping wildly in his seat. "Hey! Who's performing now?"

The Koopa looked at him the same way one looks at someone convinced that Sonic and The Secret Rings had the greatest control scheme in the universe, or that axing the story of this game was the smartest decision Nintendo's made in years. Before he could back hand the kid, a large lovechild of an ox and a turtle appeared on stage waving and gesturing to all the swooning minions, blowing kisses everywhere as he marched up to the Sticker Comet.

"Aw, Peachy! It's your favorite hubby here to spice up this lame party you were thinking of having!" Bowser tried to put his arm around Peach only to be violently rejected.

"Knock it off Bowser and get it through your thin skull (sorry):** We are not married!** It wasn't an official wedding, your men agree it wasn't an official wedding, I was brainwashed, _and I even got a divorce just to be sure._"

Bowser deflated slightly at this news, but perked up immediately afterwards.

"Well, don't you worry Peach, I know from all the encounters with… that red plumber who shall not be named, that you like strong men, so I'll take this Sticker Comet and use its power for universal domination, maybe even conquer the Sticker Star!" With his evil plan nicely spelled out, he stepped toward the floating plot device only to falter when a shrimpy generic toad, differentiated by a red vest and a plush orange baby luma he was carrying with him.

"St-stop right-yeah right there b-b-b-b-b-B-!" The toad ducked in fear of the Koopa King's reaction. Bowser glanced momentarily at the nonexistent screen and continued moving toward his prize, only to be stopped by a squadron of the other plot important toads: Ivan, Wolley and Retainer Toad. Peach's retainer first turned to the fallen toad and said in a firm but fair voice, "Go back to the ground Teddy, we'll handle it." Before turning towards Bowser. "Alright Koopa King Bowser, surrender yourself now and we won't hurt you too badly."

"**HA!** And what are you and your 'failure brigade' gonna do about it?!"

Retainer Toad smirked and threw a bomb at Bowser. The bomb blinded him, as well as the shame of being bested by Toad. Speaking of, the three mushrooms ran around Bowser and grabbed his tail. This caused the turtle ox to struggle against the surprising strength the Toads possessed. Had this been Ganondorf, King Dedede and Joka (For moral support) Bowser would've been pulled aside for a stern talking to before Ganon took control. Since these were Toads, they were unable to keep a grip on him and Bowser rocketed forward due to the inertia…

And slammed right into the Sticker Comet.

*plink*

***BOOM***

_Rising into the air,_

_An explosion lit up the sky for yards around_

_Seven lights descended upon the land._

_A red light to the grasslands_

_An orange light to the desert_

_A violet light to the ocean_

_A blue light to the snowlands_

_A green light to the jungle_

_A gold light to the Sticker Fest_

_And a silver light lagging behind…_

Bowser woke up in a daze, looking around to see what had happen. Miraculously, the stage was accounted for as well as almost everything else, but sadly not for-

"The Sticker Comet!" Bowser looked toward his former prize to see that it no longer exists. "This is just great! First, I get divorced, then I get bested by **Toads** now-"

Bowser looked up and saw a shiny gold sticker in the shape of a crown floating right above him. The crown eventually fluttered down to Bowser's forehead and stuck itself there. "Huh. Well, at least one thing is-**Sheeby!-**…Huh? What was that all about-**Shiny!-**…Peachy? Wha-_**Shooby!-**_t is go-_**Shiny! Shooby! Sheeny!**_-on?!"

…

…

…

"_**SHINE-DE-BOWSER!"**_

Peach woke up shortly afterwards.

"Ow, my head. Bowser, what have you-_oh my stars…" _The first thing that struck the princess was how shiny Bowser had become. The _second_ thing was that Bowser was now wearing an equally shiny gold crown on his head, despite his usually rare crown wearing. He then used some sort of… sticker power to create a typhoon. Most of the audience was swept away into this tornado.

"_**Sheeny shooby shiney! The power this shine-tastic crown has granted, the power of mine enchanted! The intelligence I have won, the assurance my shiny plan shall not unshineally done! With this shine-a-licious princess as my bride, this unshiny Universe shall be mine!"**_

The Princess, not stupid enough to flee from an all powerful mad man, scanned what was left of the audience and spotted the boy and girl, the boy raving about how amazing the show is, while his companion looked shocked at the carnage.

"You two! I need help! You must get that sticker off of Bowser before he does something even _more _drastic!"

The girl, Mimi's, eyes lit up. She looked to her companion who was adjusting his hat.

"Action time?"

"Action Time."

The two leapt on stage.

"Okay King Koopa, drop the princess and we can talk things out. Otherwise, we are legally allowed to hurt you." Admiral, the boy, laid out nicely with monogrammed initials. Bowser, refusing to come to terms with these conditions, folded himself up into a shell and bowled Admiral over. Mimi and Peach were visibly horrified.

"Bowser's _smarter_ now?!"

"We're doomed!"

And with a flash of light from a conveniently placed lens flare coming from the shiny crown, there was darkness.

* * *

**Hope you didn't enjoy Flashy Bowser's dialogue because that's all we'll be seeing. Yes I will follow the game's "No speaking Bowser" rule, but I'll play around with it later. Whenever I come back to this story. This is only part of the first chapter by the way; there's still Kertsi, Toad Hunting and the objective of World One to go before the first chapter is over. Then again, this is a (kinda) teaser so when I eventually come back and add the rest of Chapter 1 those should be included as well. Otherwise, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
